


if you want somebody on your body i’ll be somebody to you

by etherealniallhoran



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, bottom!mj, myungjun is rockys baby, pretty boy myungjun, rocky loves to praise, top!rocky, whiny myungjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/pseuds/etherealniallhoran
Summary: a stressful day at work calls for extra attention at home.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	if you want somebody on your body i’ll be somebody to you

Rain pattered lightly on the window of Minhyuk’s office. He usually had a beautiful view of the city skyline, but today it was overshadowed by gloomy grey clouds. 

Minhyuk toyed with the desk zen garden his friend had gotten him for Christmas. It had been a rough day. He had to fire two employees, who admittedly were not the hardest workers, but had been close to him, and they did not take it well at all. He hated being branch manager- branch manager meant he often played the bad guy role. He dragged the miniature rake across the zen garden’s soft sand, making zigzag patterns. It wasn’t working, he was still stressed. The phone let out a shrill ring.

“Hello, Park Minhyuk speaking.”

“Minhyuk, numbers are tanking. And now I hear you fired two people in one day?”

“Mr. Choi-“

“How do you expect statistics to improve when you constantly reduce your workforce?”

Never mind the fact the numbers were tanking because of the two, and the others before that... Minhyuk stayed up countless nights trying to set up new training modules to help his employees with their understanding, and went through so many applications that HR threw at him- aish, he should get a raise for doing their job too! Despite this, he took the continued lashing from his boss.

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“Do you? There are better candidates for your position, you know. Prove to me you can do better. The responsibility falls on you in these situations.”

“Yes sir. I will work hard in the future.”

“So long as we are understood.”

-click-

“Aish, that bastard!” He slammed his fist on the table, causing the sand in the zen garden to scatter out of its container. “Who does he think he is? And at the end of the day too! Just what I needed.”

He clocked out and logged off of his computer, grabbing his things and storming out of the office. He managed a simple “Good night everyone, drive safe.” as he whisked past the employees, all logging off of their stations for the day.

On the drive home, Minhyuk was seething. He thought of smashing his boss’s fat face in. He knew it was warranted criticism, but he didn’t want to consider his own faults. Caught up in his anger, he didn’t realize he was about to drive headfirst into the car in front of him. Minhyuk slammed on the brakes, hearing them squeal in retort. He looked out at the long line of cars. traffic. because...of course.

By the time he got home, he was a tired, bitter mess. He walked into his kitchen where he was greeted with Myungjun, his fiancé, standing over the stove.

“Hey babe.” he greeted Minhyuk cheerfully, before getting a look at his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Terrible day at work. HR tells me to fire people, I do, then I get yelled at by the boss, then I try to teach my employees what they’re doing wrong and it falls on deaf ears. And yet, it’s all my fault.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Myungjun pouted, stirring the pot in front of him. “If it makes you feel better, I made some kimchi jjigae!” He pulled two bowls out and began ladling out the stew.

Minhyuk chuckled. “Thank you, my love.” He watched Myungjun serve the food, his heart warming at the sight. The love of his life, proudly offering food he’d most likely spent all day on, just for him? Moments like these reminded him that he’d made the right decision asking for Myungjun’s hand in marriage.

They sat across from each other at their dining table and began to eat. Minhyuk watched as Myungjun put a spoonful of the stew in his mouth. A bit of broth dripped down Myungjun’s bottom lip, and Minhyuk watched as the boy sucked his lip in to save it. Such a small instinctive gesture, but it drove minhyuk wild to think about those soft, supple, pink lips. His mind started to wander as he ate. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Myungjun remarked after finishing his food. 

“Oh,” Minhyuk nodded, coming back to reality, “I was just thinking.” He smiled coyly. 

“About?”

 _About you, bent over this table._ He thought, before another idea popped into his mind. “How pretty you’d look in that getup I bought for you.”

Myungjun blushed, getting up and putting the dishes in the sink. “Y-you mean? Now?” His eyes widened.

Minhyuk followed him into the kitchen. He came up behind Myungjun’s ear, grazing his hands down either side of the boy’s waist and leaning in close, breathing in his ear. 

“Mmhmn. Why not, baby?” His voice dropped to a sultry tone, causing Myungjun to turn a deeper shade of red. 

“I mean, maybe it would be a good time to try that one thing?” Myungjun suggested, turning around to face Minhyuk and running his hand up his chest. “The thing you said you wanted to do, I mean...”

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

“I love when you get flustered.” Minhyuk started, overjoyed that he had the same train of thought. “Go change, you’re right, it’s the perfect time. I’ll get everything set up.” 

He watched Myungjun disappear into their bedroom, shuffling through drawers before closing the door to their bathroom. Minhyuk walked into the bedroom and opened the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube, setting it on the nightstand. He looked in the mirror of their vanity, straightening his tie. “Are you ready?” he called out, palming his dick through his pants. 

“Y-yes... don’t laugh okay?” 

“Of course not.” 

The door opened and Myungjun stepped out. He was dressed in a black lacy garter bodysuit, hugging his body tightly. He wore matching underwear and sheer black stockings. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Minhyuk pulled him in for a kiss, nibbling Myungjun’s lip and playfully running his tongue against it. He backed up and got himself into character. “Now, aren’t you dressed a bit provocatively for an interview here?” 

Myungjun giggled, running his hands down his body. “Oh, this? This old thing? I just wanted to impress you.” 

“Oh, I see. It may take more than that, you know.” He smiled widely.

“Is that so?” Myungjun cocked his eyebrow. Inside, he was beaming. His secret fantasy had always involved surprising his fiancé at work with a secret bottle of wine and an under-the-desk blowjob, or a hot rough fuck against the office door, but this was good too. He got to see big boss Minhyuk in action, and he was loving it. 

“Oh, yes, to be my secretary, I’d need you to be quick on your feet, or on your knees.. at my beck and call.” He grazed Myungjun’s cheek, staring into his eyes. “Can you do that?”

“You’ll find I’m very obedient, Mr. Park.” he whispered, causing a shiver to run all throughout Minhyuk’s body. 

“Good boy. Then go ahead, get on your knees.” 

Myungjun obeyed, kneeling on the floor. Minhyuk noticed the stockings stretching across the boy’s milky smooth skin. Myungjun’s dick twitched excitedly, his erection restrained by the lacy fabric. 

“Now, you had an impressive repertoire on your resume.. let’s test those skills out, hmmn?” Minhyuk pulled his belt off, laying it on the bed. He unfastened the button on his dress pants tantalizingly slow, smiling at the pretty sight in front of him. Myungjun inched closer, reaching up to finish the work. He played around with the zipper a bit awkwardly, causing the pair to giggle out of character. He smiled as he gently pulled Minhyuk’s pants and boxers down, causing the man’s hard cock to spring up in his face. Minhyuk shimmied out of the pants as Myungjun got to work. He ran his tongue gently up Minhyuk’s length before wrapping his lips around its tip. He looked up innocently at Minhyuk, who was loosening and slipping out of his tie. He groaned. “Just like that, baby. You look so pretty sucking on my cock like that.” 

Myungjun closed his eyes, taking Minhyuk deeper and deeper. he paused for a moment, and without warning, Minhyuk grabbed his head, forcing his cock deep down the man’s throat. Myungjun gagged for a moment, his hands on Minhyuk’s thighs for stability. He teared up and tapped for a moment, letting Minhyuk know he needed to breathe. Minhyuk released his grasp on the boy’s head, allowing him to come up for air.

“Good boy. You know what you’re doing, don’t you?” Minhyuk unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the small pile of his other clothes. He stroked his cock. “Get on the bed.” 

“Yes sir.” Myungjun sat on the bed. 

“Go ahead and get comfy. Lay back for me.” 

Myungjun did as he was told, laying back and resting with his arms above his head. 

Minhyuk sighed, resisting the urge to just bend him over.

“Fuck, baby, you look like a goddamn masterpiece,” he traced the edge of the lacy underwear with his finger, “I could ruin you right now. Just absolutely defile you.” He palmed the man’s cock, causing Myungjun to emit a whine. 

Minhyuk unfastened the garters and slid the underwear off of him, and immediately the boy began needily grazing the tip of his cock. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” He looked sternly at Myungjun, who retracted his hand quickly. 

The man stammered. “N-no sir.”

“Exactly. You don’t get to do that until I say so.” He grabbed his belt, folding it in half. “Now, turn around and let me teach you a little lesson.” 

Myungjun turned around, perking his butt up in the air coyly. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I bet you are.” Minhyuk rubbed his ass before whipping him swiftly with the belt. Myungjun whimpered, and he did it one more time. “Mmn, p-please sir, again.. please, ‘ve been bad...punish me..” It took every ounce of willpower Minhyuk had to not go crazy. He gave the boy two more lashes with his belt, and an extra smack for good measure. Myungjun was a whiny little mess, his face pressed into the comforter and his hands gripping his thighs. 

“Turn back around. You’ll do as you’re told from now on, right?” 

Myungjun turned over, his face flushed. He smiled. “Yes sir.” 

“Good. Now, for this position, you need to have a lot of self control. I want to see you really show restraint, okay? So here’s what’s going to happen. No matter what I do, you cannot touch yourself or cum, not until i give you permission. Is that clear?” 

“Crystal clear, sir.” Myungjun waited excitedly as Minhyuk grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Minhyuk coated his fingers in the slick substance, using his other hand to close and set the bottle on the bed before climbing up and positioning himself between Myungjun’s legs. He circled his fingers slowly around the boy’s entrance, pressing one in slowly. Myungjun rolled his head back, closing his eyes. Minhyuk added another finger, getting a moan in response. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” 

“Mmn, would feel better if it was your cock-hnng” He whined as Minhyuk hooked his fingers, finding the boy’s g-spot with ease. 

“Oh? So dirty... all in good time. Be patient.” He slipped his ring finger inside the man, bending them slowly, using his other hand to stroke himself. 

Myungjun squirmed a bit, his legs in the air, eyes closed and whimpering. 

“What do you want? Say it.”

“W-wanna be fucked, sir”

“What was that?”

He whined, “Fuck me, please sir, I need it.”

Minhyuk grinned, lubing his cock up before pressing it slowly into Myungjun’s hole. The boy’s eyes rolled into his head as he grasped the blanket, a moan escaping his lips. Minhyuk wrapped his hand around Myungjun’s cock, stroking it slowly as he pressed his way in to the hilt. 

“You like that, baby? feels good doesn’t it?”

“Mhmmn, so good,” He looked at Minhyuk and bit his bottom lip. 

Minhyuk picked up the pace a bit, thrusting inside him as he stroked his shaft. “You look so fucking pretty, but you’d look better on top of me,” he smiled, stopping and laying next to the boy. “Get on top.” 

Myungjun giggled. “Yes, sir.” He straddled Minhyuk and positioned himself above the boy before lowering slowly on his cock. “Hnnnng, mmn it feels so good.” He began bouncing up and down, keeping rhythm. “C-could i touch myself?” 

“Aww, not yet baby. You look so pretty, I just wanna enjoy the view.” Minhyuk ran his hands up Myungjun’s thighs and to his waist, lingering a bit before reaching up and thumbing his nipples. He watched the boy desperately riding him, moaning softly, his cock bouncing up and down, dripping with precum. 

“Okay, baby, go ahead and get on all fours for me.”

“You mean I have to stop?” Myungjun pouted.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t done. I have more in store for you. And remember, no cumming.”

Myungjun nodded, getting up and positioning himself on his hands and knees. Minhyuk got behind him, thrusting himself in as he grabbed myungjun’s hips. Myungjun let out a long moan, causing something in Minhyuk to just snap. He went faster, fueled by his baby’s constant whimpers and breathy “oh, yes”’s.

“You like getting fucked like this don’t you? You little slut, you love this cock.” He thrust harder, his frustrations of the day being released and altogether forgotten. “Say it.”

“I love your cock!” Myungjun yelled in pleasure, looking back at him. “Harder, p-please fuck me harder.”

Minhyuk didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed into his fiancé, holding onto his shoulders, groaning as he occasionally felt Myungjun tense around him. He knew he was close to coming, and as much as he hated it, he pulled out, stroking himself. “Get on your back. Now. I wanna see that pretty face while I fuck you.”

Myungjun laid back, legs in the air, looking at him with pleading eyes. Minhyuk thrust into him with no hesitation, stroking Myungjun’s cock and applying growing pressure to the head with his thumb. Myungjun writhed in pleasure. 

“Please...wanna cum...” he breathed through gritted teeth.

“Not yet.” Minhyuk released his grip on Myungjun’s cock and grabbed the boy’s hips, pounding into him, relishing in his pain. 

“No, please, I was so close!” Myungjun whined, sounding nearly on the brink of tears.

“Oh, were you? What a shame. You can finish when I tell you so.” He grinned as he relentlessly fucked Myungjun. He slowed his tempo. 

“You’ve been so good,” he started, rubbing the head of Myungjun’s dick, “I bet you’re ready for release huh?” 

“Mnnhmm”

Minhyuk stroked Myungjun off as he pumped in and out slowly. “You’re ready to cum for me? How bad do you wanna cum?”

“S-so b-b-baad” 

Minhyuk quickened again, thrusting in to him. he led Myungjun’s hand to his cock. “Touch yourself for me. cum for me baby.” He smiled as Myungjun began furiously stroking himself, his breathing getting faster. 

“Mm’gonna c-cum!!”

“Yes baby, cum for me, cum for daddy.” Minhyuk breathed, groaning. Myungjun was just so hot, whiny and desperate for release, biting his lip and suppressing a loud moan as he reached climax, cumming all over his tummy. He sighed.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Minhyuk grinned as he began to fuck him harder, grabbing a fistful of Myungjun’s hair as he roughly thrusted.

“Ahh! P-please, I’m gonna come again, let me come again..”

“Wait. Not yet. Show restraint.” Minhyuk looked into his eyes, quickening his pace as he felt himself building to orgasm. “J-just wait, fuck you’re so pretty-“ he knew he was getting close. “ahh.. c-cum with me, baby-“

He lost control of himself, thrusting fast and deep within Myungjun, who didn’t even need to touch himself before he was lost in the haze of another orgasm, cum covering his midsection. Minhyuk came hard, pumping in and out as he bent over and brought Myungjun in for a passionate kiss. They broke, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“D-did I get the job?” Myungjun whispered, and the two burst into laughter. 

Minhyuk kissed his forehead, still chuckling. “That’s why i love you.” he scrunched his nose. “But I don’t know, we may need to schedule a second interview..” 

“I could fit you in sometime next week?” 

“Oh, I bet you could.”


End file.
